Chasse
by angelsempire
Summary: Et si tout cela n'était pas uniquement une affaire de justice ? - Three Shots/Théorie sur le commissaire d'Unknown Movies.
1. Partie 1

Le commissaire était assis à son bureau, concentré sur l'écran de son ordinateur. Il étudiait attentivement un nouveau dossier qui venait de lui être communiqué. Une affaire de meurtres qui semblaient liés. Tout en gardant les yeux rivés sur son écran, il but une gorgée de café, luttant contre la fatigue naissante. Son assistant entra dans le bureau, ne sachant pas trop comment s'adresser à son supérieur sans le déranger, et sans se faire hurler dessus. Il se racla la gorge et se lança.

« Commissaire.. Heu... Je m'en vais, et Julie a du partir plus tôt, donc pensez à mettre l'alarme en partant, et a bien fermer..

\- J'y manquerai pas. Bonne nuit, à demain. »

L'assistant répondit un « bonne nuit » hésitant avant de partir, laissant son chef seul dans le commissariat. Ce dernier consulta distraitement sa montre. Il était déjà tard, il devait le reconnaître. Trop tard pour rester au travail. Mais cette affaire le préoccupait, et il avait pour habitude de s'investir à fond dans les enquêtes qu'on lui confiait. Il se remit donc au travail, priant pour ne pas être dérangé à nouveau.

Mais, quelques minutes plus tard, il sentit son téléphone portable personnel vibrer. Jurant à voix basse, il extirpa l'appareil de sa poche. Le prénom de sa femme était affiché sur l'écran. Le policier soupira avant de décrocher.

« Oui ?

\- Je sors avec les filles. J'en ai marre de t'attendre à la maison. Ton repas est au frigo. Essaye de pas rentrer trop tard, j'ai laissé Camille toute seule à la maison.

\- Tu vas où ?

\- Ça te regarde ? De toute façon, que je sois là ou pas, ça change quoi ? »

Un silence s'installa. Une question brûlait les lèvres du commissaire, même si la réponse lui faisait peur. Après avoir pesé le pour et le contre pendant quelques secondes, il brisa le silence.

« Tu vas encore _le_ voir hein ?

\- Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Putain passe à autre chose, et arrête de faire ton parano ! J'y vais. »

Elle raccrocha. Le policier jeta son téléphone sur son bureau et agrippa sa tête de ses deux mains. Il ne supportait plus cette situation, cette femme qu'il avait aimé et qu'il rêvait maintenant de mettre à la porte. Cette mégère qui vivait sur son dos, qui n'avait pas d'emploi et qui passait son temps à dépenser l'argent qu'il gagnait dans des vêtements onéreux, à sortir en boite de nuit avec ses amies où il savait parfaitement qu'elle avait des aventures, ou encore à lui hurler dessus à cause de ses nombreuses absences.

Si ils avaient été un jeune couple sans enfants, il l'aurait chassée de sa maison depuis bien longtemps. Mais il serrait les dents. Pour leur fille, Camille. Il releva la tête et observa le cadre en bois clair qui était posé sur son bureau. Sur la photo, on pouvait le voir, souriant, sa fille dans les bras. En remontant dans ses souvenirs, il se rappela que cette photo avait été prise deux ans auparavant, durant leurs dernières vacances à la montagne. C'était quelques temps avant qu'il surprenne sa femme dans les bras d'un autre, un soir, en rentrant du travail. Il se souvint avec mélancolie de cette époque, _avant_ , quand tout allait bien. Avant qu'il perde totalement confiance en son épouse. Avant qu'il se réfugie corps et âme dans son métier. Avant qu'il mette de côté sa vie de famille.

Cette pensée lui fit froid de le dos. Il observa plus en détail le visage de sa fille sur le cliché. Elle n'avait que treize ans, à l'époque. Elle portait encore son appareil dentaire et avait de l'acné. Elle semblait si innocente, et surtout si proche de son père... A présent, quand il n'était pas au travail, il la voyait peu. Parfois, elle semblait même l'éviter, lui en vouloir. Il se mordit la lèvre supérieure. Bien sur qu'elle lui en voulait ! Elle avait été laissée pour compte, il avait privilégié son métier à sa fille. Ce qu'il avait été stupide !

Il ferma les dossiers ouverts sur son ordinateur en prenant soin d'enregistrer et de copier le tout sur une clé USB. Il rangea dans les tiroirs de son bureau les dossiers papier, et plaça dans ses poches de veste ses téléphones portables privé et professionnel. Il ferma les volets et quitta son bureau, prit soin d'éteindre toutes les lumières et d'enclencher l'alarme du commissariat avant de sortir.

Il monta dans sa voiture et consulta l'heure. 21H32. Camille ne devait pas encore dormir, à cette heure. Il démarra et roula en direction de sa demeure, qui se situait à l'autre bout de la ville.

Alors qu'il avait déjà traversé la moitié de la cité, un de ses téléphone sonna. Maugréant, il s'arrêta sur le côté de la route. Il sortit l'appareil en question, qui se révéla être son portable professionnel. Le nom de son assistant était affiché sur l'écran. Il décrocha, énervé.

« Écoutez je viens de quitter mon bureau, et oui j'ai bien mis l'al..

\- Commissaire, on a une urgence.

\- Comment ? _Questionna le chef, sur un ton bien moins agressif._

\- C'est.. _L'assistant se racla la gorge._ L'alarme de votre domicile. Elle s'est déclenché, nous venons d'arriver sur les lieux. Nous..  
\- Vous êtes déjà entrés ? Y'a eu effraction ? Comment va ma fille ? _Il parlait vite, l'angoisse lui faisait perdre ses moyens._

\- Oui, nous sommes à l'intérieur. Il y a bien eu effraction, et certains fusibles des lumières ont été débranchés..

\- Et ma fille bon dieu ?!  
\- … Nous ne la trouvons pas, commissaire. »

Son cœur menaçait d'exploser. Il avait horriblement chaud soudainement, et sa respiration devenait difficile. On lui avait enlevé sa fille. Il démarra en trombe, et retourna sur la route, accélérant le plus possible. Pour éviter tout problèmes, il sortit du vide poche côté passager son gyrophare, l'alluma et le plaça sur le toit. Protégé par cette lumière et ce son, il appuya de toutes ses forces sur l'accélérateur. Il doublait le plus de véhicules possible, aveuglé par le désespoir. Ca ne pouvait pas être réel. Pas sa fille. Pas Camille...

Il se gara dans la cour de son habitation, une grande bâtisse en pierre qu'il avait rénové il y a quelques années. Il sortit de la voiture, et constata que hormis deux véhicules appartenant à ses collègues, il n'y avait personne d'autre. Sa femme n'était donc heureusement pas encore rentrée. Il entra par la porte principale, qui était restée ouverte. La lumière était allumée, les fusibles avaient donc visiblement été réparés. Il entendit des voix provenant du salon.

Il entra dans la pièce, où discutaient son assistant et deux autres gardiens de la paix. Il ne prit même pas la peine de les saluer et observa le lieu. Rien n'avait été dérobé. Même le macbook de sa fille trônait encore sur le canapé. D'ailleurs, le commissaire remarqua qu'il n'était pas éteint. Camille était sûrement en train de s'en servir quand..

« Vous avez regardé son Mac ?

\- Comment commissaire ?

\- Son Mac, là, il est encore allumé. Elle devait s'en servir, avant que..

\- Vous avez sans doutes raison commissaire, mais.. Qu'est ce que ça changerait ?

\- Je n'en sais rien moi ! C'est pas notre boulot, d'analyser tout ce qu'on trouve ?! »

Comprenant que son supérieur n'était pas d'humeur à être remis en question, l'assistant s'assit sur le canapé et ouvrit l'ordinateur. Il était protégé par un code.

« C'est sécurisé..

\- Si elle n'a pas changé depuis que je lui ai offert, son code est "Papajetaime". »

Il n'osa pas regarder son subordonné qui pianotait le code, un peu honteux de ce mot de passe qu'il avait choisi trois ans en arrière, quand Camille n'était encore qu'une enfant.

« C'est ça ! _Déclara le second, soulagé._

\- Et alors, elle faisait quoi ? »

Le commissaire eut du mal à cacher la petite pointe d'émotion qui l'avait pris. Malgré tout, elle n'avait pas changé son mot de passe.

« Comme la majorité des ados, elle discutait sur facebook.

\- Avec qui ?

\- Commissaire, c'est pas un peu intrusif de regarder ses messages ? Il s'agit de sa vie privée..

\- Je vais vous dire ce qui est intrusif : entrer dans ma maison par effraction pour kidnapper ma fille ! Ça c'est intrusif ! _Hurla le policier._ Alors vous allez regarder ses discutions, et plus vite que ça ! »

Le jeune homme déglutit et ouvrit la boite de messagerie privée de la disparue. Il regarda le premier nom s'affichant à l'écran.

« Sa dernière discussion date d'il y a une demi heure.. C'est à dire juste avant que l'alarme ne se déclenche.

\- C'était avec qui ?

\- Un certain "Unknown Guy" monsieur.  
\- Quoi ? Mais c'est quoi ce délire ? Il a une photo de profil au moins ?

\- On y voit pas son visage, commissaire.

\- Et qu'est ce qu'ils se racontent ? »

Tandis ce que son subalterne faisait défiler les messages pour remonter jusqu'au début de la conversation, des centaines de questions traversaient l'esprit affolé du policier. Pourquoi sa fille parlait elle avec des personnes sans identité sur internet ? Il lui avait expliqué un bon milliard de fois que ce genre de comptes étaient bien souvent dangereux !

« Apparemment, ils se sont connus sur un forum commissaire, ils ont discuté d'un film, puis.. Heu..

\- Et bien, quoi ?!

\- Ils ont commencé à parler de leurs vies. Il lui dit que ses deux parents sont morts, et elle lui répond que les siens sont en vie, mais que pourtant elle ne les voit pas plus.. _Commença l'assistant._ »

Il jeta un coup d'œil désolé à son chef, qui semblait au bord de la crise de nerf. Il n'osait poursuivre sa lecture.

« Qu'est ce que vous attendez, continuez !

\- Il lui demande pourquoi, et elle lui répond que sa mère passe sa vie hors de la maison à agir comme une ado débile, et que son père n'est jamais là.. Je continue ? _Demanda-t-il, gêné de voir la vie de son supérieur si discret déballée sous ses yeux._

\- Allez y.

\- Il lui demande quel est le métier de son père, elle lui répond flic. Elle lui dit qu'il s'est enfermé là dedans après que sa mère l'est trompé. Elle.. Elle insinue que son père n'a pas le courage de quitter sa mère, et qu'elle se sent affreusement seule. »

Mettant sa fierté de côté, le commissaire laissa couler plusieurs larmes. Il se sentait si honteux. Il avait complètement raté son rôle de père. A quoi bon exceller dans son métier, si c'était pour en parallèle rendre sa fille malheureuse ?

Extrêmement embarrassés, ses trois collègues se regardèrent. Ils ne savaient pas si ils devaient se retirer, continuer la lecture ou passer à autre chose. Et par dessus tout, ils n'avaient jamais vu le commissaire, celui qui était respecté de tous au commissariat, celui qui résolvait toutes les affaires qu'on lui confiait, celui à qui personne n'osait tenir tête, cette incarnation des valeurs de courage et de sacrifice, cet homme d'ordinaire imperturbable pleurer. Mais ils comprenaient également pourquoi, depuis quelques années, leur chef ne donnait plus la moindre information sur sa vie privée.

La tête baissée, les yeux rouges, l'inspecteur fixait le sol, une main appuyée contre le mur. Il se remémorait les bons moments passés avec sa fille en sanglotant. Pourquoi avait il tout gâché ? Il se sentait idiot, et inutile. A cause de lui, elle était malheureuse, et maintenant elle n'était même plus là. Il devait la retrouver. C'était devenu sa seule motivation.

« Continuez de lire. _Lâcha-t-il d'une voix rauque qui glaça le sang de ses collègues._

\- Alors heu.. Il la rassure, lui dit que son père finira par revenir vers elle. Elle lui dit qu'elle l'espère, mais qu'au bout de plusieurs années elle finit par en douter. Il lui dit de changer de sujet, elle répond pas de soucis. Elle lui dit aussi que ça lui fait vraiment plaisir de discuter avec lui. Il lui répond que lui aussi, et qu'il aimerait vraiment la rencontrer en vrai. Elle dit qu'elle aussi, il lui dit que c'est quand elle veut. Il lui propose de se voir maintenant, elle répond qu'elle est désolée mais qu'elle ne peut pas. Et là.. Oh merde !

\- Quoi, qu'est ce qu'il dit ?! »

Les yeux écarquillés, l'assistant relu plusieurs fois les messages, pour être bien certain de ce qu'il lisait.

« Il.. Il lui dit qu'il est chez elle.. »

Le commissaire se retourna brusquement. Il s'approcha du canapé, accompagné de ses deux autres collègues. Il lut les messages, ainsi que la suite, où Camille répondait comme à une blague. Son interlocuteur lui répondait "Je déconne pas." Sous le message, on pouvait lire "Envoyé depuis Messenger".

« Est ce que ce fumier est encore connecté ?!

\- Oui, et toujours sur mobile.

\- Envoyez vite une équipe aux bureaux pour qu'ils trouvent la localisation de son téléphone ! Vous, est ce qu'il reste des pièces non examinées ?  
\- On est pas allés dans le couloir là bas.. _répondit un des deux policiers en désignant le couloir qui menait au_ _x_ _chambre_ _s_ _, juste à gauche du salon._  
\- Ok, suivez moi ! »

Ils se dirigèrent vers le couloir. Les lumières étaient allumées et la porte menant au garage, qui était habituellement fermée, était grande ouverte. L'équipe s'enfila dans le couloir. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes à l'un des agents pour repérer quelque chose.

« Commissaire ! Ce serait pas son téléphone ? »

L'interpellé se baissa et examina l'appareil. C'était bien celui de sa fille. L'écran avait été brisé dans la chute, mais la lampe torche fonctionnait encore. Un des deux sous gradés le prit rapidement en photo, avant que la batterie ne s'épuise et que la lampe torche s'éteigne. En prenant soin d'enfiler des gants, le chef saisit le téléphone et le rangea dans un sachet en plastique, qu'il glissa dans une des poches cachées de sa veste. Le troisième brigadier, qui observait le couloir, remarqua à son tour quelque chose.

« Commissaire ! Y'a du sang sur ce mur ! »

Il se redressa et s'approcha de son collègue, qui lui désignait un des murs jaunes de l'endroit. On pouvait effectivement y observer des éclaboussures de sang. Il y en avait également sur le mur d'en face, et sur le sol.

« Appelez une équipe de l'INPS, qu'ils viennent analyser les traces. _Ordonna le commissaire, la gorge nouée._ »

Il était conscient que les analyses étaient parfaitement inutiles, et qu'elles n'avaient pour unique but de lui confirmer que le sang qui tachait ses murs étaient celui de sa fille. Il quitta le couloir pour retourner dans le salon, où son assistant était au téléphone avec l'équipe qui venait d'arriver au commissariat. Le macbook avait été emballé, les lieux allaient bientôt être envahis par les forces de l'ordre. Le commissaire soupira et décida de sortir son téléphone personnel de sa poche pour joindre sa femme.

« Allo ? _Décrocha la voix féminine, assez peu audible à cause du bruit assourdissant qui l'entourait._

\- Faut que tu rentres.

\- Ah oui ? Et pourquoi ?

\- C'est Camille.. Elle a été enlevée. »

La communication se coupa brutalement. Il rangea son téléphone et s'approcha de son collègue, qui venait de raccrocher.

« L'équipe informatique est à la recherche du signal commissaire. Ça risque de prendre un petit moment avant d'avoir une adresse exacte, mais on l'aura.

\- Parfait.

\- Hm.. Si vous ne voulez pas dormir ici cette nuit.. _commença timidement le plus jeune._ Je peux vous accueillir chez moi hein. J'ai un lit deux places pour vous et votre femme, je peux dormir sur le canapé et..

\- Ca ira, merci beaucoup. »

Le commissaire avait répondu sur un ton très chaleureux. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait été embauché, le subordonné eut droit à un sourire amical venant de son supérieur. Sourire qui disparu rapidement quand des bruits de pas se firent entendre à l'entrée. L'équipe de police scientifique venait d'arriver. L'assistant se chargea de les guider vers le couloir, laissant le propriétaire des lieux seul. Bientôt, des bruits de talons hauts vinrent le tirer de ses pensées, qui étaient toujours les mêmes depuis que Camille avait été enlevée.

« Françoooois ! _Pleurnichait sa femme en entrant dans le salon._ »

Elle s'écroula dans les bras de son mari en pleurant. Ce dernier écarquilla les yeux, n'ayant plus reçu de marque d'affection de sa part depuis longtemps. Mais, en humant son odeur, il comprit rapidement la raison de cet élan d'amour.

« Putain Agata, tu as bu !

\- Un tout petit peu.. François où est Camille ?

\- T'es complètement conne ! _Hurla-t-il en la repoussant brutalement_. Elle a disparu ! Notre fille a disparu ! Et si t'étais moins conne, tu serais pas sortie et on en serait pas là ! »

La haine lui faisait dire des choses que lui même ne pensait pas forcément. Il savait parfaitement qu'il était aussi responsable qu'Agata dans cette histoire. Dans un accès de rage, il envoya au sol un vase, qui se brisa en mille morceaux. Son assistant arriva en courant, l'enserrant de ses bras. Même si sa force était bien moindre face à celle de François, il réussi à le canaliser.

Une fois calmé, le commissaire fit face à sa femme, qui pleurait, debout dans le salon. Il la fixa droit dans les yeux et tenta de parler avec le plus d'autorité possible.

« Écoute moi bien Agata. Cette nuit, je ne vais pas dormir ici. Libre à toi de rester ou d'aller chez une amie, mais dans ce cas tu ne quittes pas la maison tant que mes collègues n'ont pas fini leur travail. En ce moment, je ne tiens pas à avoir une conversation avec une femme ivre. Notre fille a disparu, mais tu ne sembles pas avoir conscience de la gravité de la situation. Alors, tu cuves où tu veux, mais loin de moi ! »

Sur ces mots, il se tourna vers son subalterne, qui hocha la tête, comme pour dire « Oui, mon offre tient toujours debout. » François monta alors dans sa chambre, chercher quelques affaires avant de partir.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, l'enquête sur la disparition de Camille était en bonne voie. Le téléphone avait été localisé dans la cave d'un immeuble. Le commissaire avait envoyé un homme en reconnaissance, et attendait toujours son rapport. Cela faisait deux jours à présent que l'opération avait été lancée. Deux jours que le gardien de la paix n'avais pas quitté son bureau, dormant le moins possible et consommant des quantités indécentes de café.

Assis devant son bureau, les écrans de son ordinateur portable et de son ordinateur fixe sous les yeux, il étudiait distraitement une autre affaire qu'on lui avait confié. Sa fille occupait toutes ses pensées. Son téléphone professionnel sonna.

« Allo ?

\- Commissaire, j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle. _Lui répondit une voix féminine._

\- Magnez vous le cul.

\- On a perdu la trace du lieutenant Merkei. Celui qui s'occupait des repérages dans la cave du cinglé. Son coéquipier l'a pas vu depuis deux jours.

\- Je vois.

\- Vous pensez que lui aussi il..

\- J'espère pas. _La coupa-t-il._

\- Qu'est ce qu'on fait commissaire ?

\- Envoyez toutes vos troupes disponibles là bas. _Il se mordit la lèvre._ Je veux qu'on coince ce fils de pute. _Cracha-t-il_. »

Il raccrocha et posa son téléphone sur son bureau, le visage crispé par la colère.


	2. Partie 2

Le commissaire quitta son bureau en courant. Il cria à sa secrétaire qui passait par là de se rendre dans son bureau pour sauvegarder ses dossiers. Il sortit en trombe du commissariat et se jeta dans sa voiture. Il démarra, enclencha le gyrophare et roula en direction de la cave du psychopathe. Il allait enfin mettre la main sur celui qui lui avait pris sa fille. Et, il l'espérait, retrouver Camille. Au fur et à mesure qu'il s'approchait de l'antre du monstre, il sentait l'angoisse qui lui nouait le ventre s'accroître. Il avait peur. Peur de ne pas retrouver sa fille. Peur qu'elle ait perdu la vie. Mais aussi peur de ne pas pouvoir arrêter le malade qui lui avait voulu du mal.

Il se gara devant un petit immeuble décrépit qui était probablement insalubre. Le genre de bâtisse où l'on trouve bien plus de drogués squatteurs que de véritables locataires. Un lieu parfait pour laisser court à ses pulsions malsaines. François coupa le moteur et sortit du véhicule. Il se dirigea d'un pas rapide, l'arme à la main, vers l'entrée du bâtiment.

Quand il passa la porte en bois grinçante, la première chose qui le frappa fut l'odeur pestilentielle qui régnait dans le corridor. Une odeur de pourriture, de mort... Il déglutit. Ses inquiétudes refirent surface. Priant pour que cette odeur ne soit que le fruit de la saleté des lieux, il descendit à la cave, gardant son arme braquée. Il lui semblait qu'à chaque marche supplémentaire passée, l'odeur s'accentuait, le prenant aux tripes, lui donnant de fulgurantes nausées, et par dessus tout renforçant ses craintes.

Il arriva enfin devant l'entrée de la cave. La lumière et les bruits de voix familières lui indiquaient la présence de ses collègues sur les lieux. Il baissa son arme, se racla la gorge et franchit le trou qui avait du, un jour, être une porte.

La scène qui s'offrit à lui était une représentation parfaite de ses pires cauchemars. Trois corps recouverts de draps blancs gisaient au sol, entourés de sang séché qui recouvrait le béton gris sale. A l'autre bout de la pièce se tenaient deux poutres, aux quelles étaient fixée une sorte de tablette en bois, sur la quelle se trouvaient du verre pilé et un sac en plastique teinté d'un liquide rouge. _Du sang_. Sur les poutres avaient été tagués une croix gammée et d'autres symboles. A côté des imposants poteaux avait été posée une chaise, elle aussi en bois, tachée de sang.

Le lien avec une autre affaire se fit dans le cerveau en ébullition de François. Il se trouvait à la fois dans le repaire du kidnappeur de sa fille, mais aussi dans celui du tueur qui terrorisait la ville depuis une ou deux semaines. Affolé, il se tourna vers ses collègues, qui l'observaient d'un air désolé.

« Donnez moi les descriptifs des victimes.

\- Un homme que nous avons déjà identifié comme le lieutenant Merkei, ainsi que deux jeunes filles. Mais nous savons qu'il y a eu d'autres vic..

\- Montrez moi les corps des deux jeunes filles. _Ordonna le commissaire, le regard dans le vague._

\- Commissaire... Je sais pas si c'est une bonne i.. _Avança son assistant._

\- Fermez la ! Je veux les voir. »

L'assistant hocha la tête. Il s'accroupit et dégagea le drap du visage de la première victime. Le gardien de la paix l'observa quelques secondes, avant de secouer la tête.

« C'est pas Camille. Montrez moi l'autre.

\- Commissaire.. Je.. Elle est dans un sale état et.. _Balbutia le plus jeune, cherchant à tout prix à éviter cette vision à son chef._

\- C'est un ordre ! »

Résigné, il baissa le second drap. Un cri d'effroi resta coincé dans la gorge serré de François. La pauvre adolescente avait été défigurée, certainement sous les coups d'un objet contondant. Son visage était couvert de sang et sa boite crânienne avait été enfoncée. Elle serait sans doutes morte de ses blessures si on l'avait laissée ainsi. Mais son bourreau avait abrégé ses souffrances en l'étranglant, comme en témoignait la fine trace violette pale qui entourait le cou de l'enfant.

A cet instant, le commissaire, le courageux, le froid, avait disparu. Ne subsistait que le père, meurtri, détruit par la perte de ce qu'il avait de plus cher au monde. Doucement, il s'écroula sur le corps sans vie de sa fille. Il sanglota silencieusement, murmurant le prénom de l'être cher. Plus aucun son ne lui parvenait, il était seul, en tête à tête morbide avec sa douleur assourdissante. Des bribes de souvenirs heureux lui apparaissaient furtivement, tandis que les mauvais souvenirs, ceux qu'il aurait voulu enfouir au plus profond de sa mémoire, se déroulaient en détails et sans cesse devant ses yeux, ravivant inlassablement son désespoir et son dégoût envers lui-même. Pendant un long moment, il resta là, couché sur la peau froide et rigide de cette enfant, de son enfant, de cette petite fille qu'il aimait plus que tout au monde. Il se sentait vide, comme si on lui avait subtilisé un organe vital.

Quand il sortit de sa léthargie, il sentit un goût amer dans sa bouche. Un liquide chaud l'avait remplie. Il cracha sur le sol froid, et découvrit sans surprise qu'il s'agissait de sang. Il avait du se mordre la langue un peu trop fort. Se retournant à nouveau vers sa fille, il replaça tendrement le drap sur son visage défiguré. Il sécha les quelques larmes qui subsistaient sur ses joues et se tourna vers ses subordonnés, le policier reprenant le dessus sur l'homme.

« Où est il ? _Questionna-t-il, la gorge toujours nouée._

\- Qui, commissaire ?

\- Ce fils de pute ! Où est il ! Amenez le moi ! _Hurla François, fou de rage._

\- … Des hommes sont à ces trousses. Il s'est enfui quand nous sommes arrivés. Il connaissait les lieux par cœur, bien mieux que nous.. Une autre équipe est en train de chercher toutes les issues possibles pour les placer sous surveillance.. »

Les poings serrés, une veine apparente sur son front et les lèvres crispées, le commissaire tentait de se contrôler. Les battements de son cœur devenaient dangereusement rapides et il était en nage. Son bouillonnement interne menaçait de le faire exploser à tout moment.

« Vous l'avez laissé s'enfuir.. Il s'est échappé..

\- Commissaire, nous n'y pouvons rien, il.. _Essaya de justifier l'assistant._

\- Je sais Tom ! _Hurla François à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales._ »

Le dénommé Tom recula d'un pas sous l'effet de la surprise. Il n'avait jamais entendu son chef prononcer son prénom. Il préféra se taire, impuissant devant la rage du commissaire. Un de ses collègues s'avança, une caméra à la main.

« On a peut être pas encore le type, mais on a ça. _Annonça-t-il en tendant l'objet._

\- Et ? Vous avez regardé ?

\- Oui. Il se trouve qu'il a filmé ses meurtres, sous la forme d'une émission de cinéma.

\- Il a.. Quoi ? _Demanda son supérieur, désorienté._

\- Un véritable malade. Il présente des films, tout en tuant. Nous avons dénombré sept victimes.

\- Est ce qu'on le voit sur les enregistrements ?

\- Oui. Cet idiot ne prend même pas la peine de masquer son visage ou de changer sa voix. »

Un rictus malsain s'afficha sur le visage du chef de la police. Cet aliéné leur avait offert des preuves contre lui sur un plateau d'argent. Il ne restait plus qu'à le trouver. _Et à le tuer._ Cette dernière phrase sonna comme une évidence dans l'esprit dévasté du gardien de la paix. Il allait tuer cette ordure. De ses propres mains. Il voulait l'entendre supplier, faire couler son sang, lui ôter la vie sans autre forme de procès. Il vengerait sa fille. Ce cinglé paierait pour le sang qu'il avait fait couler du corps pur de son innocente enfant.

Encore un meurtre. C'était un journaliste qui avait prévenu la police. Journaliste, qui, d'ailleurs, avait réussi à photographier le tueur. La victime était une jeune femme partie faire une randonnée. Elle avait été retrouvée dans la forêt, une balle dans le crane. Le meurtrier n'avait plus été vu après que le journaliste ait appelé la police.

Le commissaire ferma le rapport et poussa un profond soupir. Il n'avait pas fallu plus de deux jours au psychopathe pour refaire surface. Mais comment pouvait il échapper à la police à chaque fois ? Il y avait dans cette affaire quelque chose qui échappait à François, mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre la main dessus. Le tueur était il tout simplement doué, habitué à fuir ? Il ne le savait pas, et ça le rendait malade.

Subitement, il eut envie de rentrer chez lui. De s'installer dans son salon, où dans n'importe quelle pièce, et essayer d'oublier. Depuis le meurtre de sa fille, il ne retournait chez lui que brièvement, histoire de dormir quelques heures, de prendre une douche, d'enfiler un costume propre et de repartir. Il n'avait pas vu Agata depuis le soir de l'enlèvement de Camille. Il prenait soin de l'éviter durant ses rares visites chez lui, préférant repousser au plus loin cette confrontation qu'il redoutait tant.

François plaça ses écouteurs dans ses oreilles et se repassa une des vidéos trouvées dans l'appareil photo que le tueur avait abandonné sur place. Il avait regardé tant de fois ce film qu'il le connaissait par cœur. Le jeune homme assis sur la chaise en bois, complètement paniqué. Le taré, qui analyse un long-métrage. Qui abuse de sa victime. Qui la mutile. Qui la tue. Hormis celle montrant le meurtre de sa fille, le commissaire avait regardé chaque vidéo un nombre incalculable de fois. A présent, il connaissait par cœur chaque détail du visage, du corps, voir même de la tenue vestimentaire de celui qu'il haïssait plus que tout. Il aurait put dessiner de mémoire ses cheveux bruns hirsutes, son visage qui trahissait la démence dont il était atteint, ou encore sa chemise blanche tachée de sang. Il aurait également put reconnaître les yeux fermés sa voix, même noyée dans le vacarme d'une foule en délire.

Un homme passa sa tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte du bureau.

« Commissaire, on a besoin de vous dans le bureau de Julie.

\- Pourquoi ? _Répondit-il, sans jeter le moindre regard à son subordonné,_ _les yeux rivés sur l'écran._

\- On a reçu un appel d'une personne qui n'a pas dit un mot. Mais on entend son agresseur en fond sonore. On pense que c'est l'autre cinglé, mais on est pas surs de nous.. On a besoin de vous pour l'identifier. »

Le chef de la police, retira précipitamment ses écouteurs et sortit de la pièce d'un pas pressé, suivit de son collègue, qui avait du mal à adopter son rythme. François entra en trombe dans le bureau de sa secrétaire.

« Faites moi écouter. _Ordonna-t-il._ »

Julie lui passa le casque qu'elle portait sur les oreilles. Il le plaça sur son crâne et tenta de se concentrer sur la voix.

« Me d'mandez pas pour le délire des lechouilles, j'ai toujours pas compris. C'est quand même vachement cool. _Disait l'homme au téléphone_. »

Le commissaire le reconnu en quelques fractions de secondes. C'était bien lui. Cette voix qu'il avait entendu une bonne centaine de fois. Il retira le casque d'un coup sec, le jeta sur la table.

« C'est lui. Vous l'avez localisé ?

\- Oui commissaire. Il est dans une maison pas très loin d'ici, où vit une jeune femme seule.

\- Ok, envoyez une troupe avec moi. Ordonnez leur d'être discrets. Je veux que ce fumier ne se doute de rien.

\- Tout de suite commissaire.

\- Dites à Tom de partir avec le reste de la troupe, j'ai un dernier détail à régler. _Continua le commissaire._

\- Ok commissaire, j'imagine qu'ils ne faut pas intervenir sans vous ?

\- Exactement. »

La troupe arriva dans le bureau. François quitta la pièce et se dirigea vers son propre espace de travail. Il éteignit son ordinateur, récupéra ses téléphones ainsi que son arme favorite. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la photo de sa fille qui ornait toujours son bureau. Un sourire en coin traversa son visage l'espace d'une seconde. Il quitta le bureau et se dirigea vers le parking.

Quand il arriva sur les lieux, ses collègues étaient déjà sur place. Il s'approcha d'une des voitures, à côté de la quelle se trouvaient son assistant accompagné d'un autre gardien de la paix. Les deux hommes se retournèrent en entendant les pas de leur chef.

« Bonjour commissaire. _L'accueillit Tom_.

\- Où est mon mégaphone ? _Se contenta de répondre François._

\- Juste ici, tenez. _Lui répondit l'autre en lui tendant l'appareil_.

\- Bon, on va faire ça vite, il va pas nous casser les couilles longtemps. »

Malgré l'apparence qu'il tenait à conserver, il était tout sauf calme. Son sang battait avec force dans ses tempes, son cœur s'emballait sous l'effet de l'adrénaline. Il porta l'appareil à ses lèvres.

« Un deux, un deux. Je m'adresse au connard qui se trouve dans cette maison.  
\- Commissaire, faites gaffe.. _suggéra Tom_.

\- Fermez la ! On a déjà perdu un de nos hommes, j'ai pas de patience à avoir avec un connard comme lui. »

 _Et ma fille_ , pensa-t-il. Il s'interdit d'y songer et reprit son monologue en approchant le mégaphone de son visage.

« Bon écoute moi bien, t'es encerclé, t'as aucun moyen de pouvoir t'enfuir, et sache que même si l'idée te traverse l'esprit, mes hommes hésiteront pas à tirer à vue en plaidant la légitime défense. Tous ce que t'as à faire c'est laisser partir la dame et te rendre. Toutes les autres possibilités te mèneront directement à la case balle dans le crane, j'me suis bien fait comprendre ?! » 

Il peinait à rester impassible. Son ton devenait de plus en plus violent au fur et à mesure de son discours.

« Vous êtes sur que ça va fonctionner ? _Demanda son assistant, sceptique._

\- Vous inquiétez pas, ce mec est une grosse merde, il doit être entrain de se chier dessus. »

 _Et bientôt, je le tuerai_. Au fil des secondes, son excitation grandissait. Il serrait son arme dans sa main libre, pressé d'en finir enfin.

Un coup de feu retentit dans la maison. Surpris, les trois hommes eurent un mouvement de recul.

« Merde chef.. Il l'a tuée.. _Articula Tom, tremblant_.

\- Qu'est ce que vous attendez ? _Questionna-t-il en laissant tomber son mégaphone pour charger son arme._ On intervient ! »

Il avait crié cet ordre, inconsciemment. Une victime de plus. Sur le moment, il ne le réalisa pas. Il était dans le feu de l'action, prêt à réaliser ses rêves sanglants. Suivi du reste de la troupe, excepté un de ses hommes chargé d'entrer en premier de l'autre côté du batiment, il couru en direction de la porte d'entrée. Ils attendirent une minute, puis entrèrent. Ils trouvèrent leur collègue à terre, poignardé, ainsi qu'une porte ouverte. Il inspecta la pièce. Pas de traces du tueur.

« Trouvez moi ce salopard ! Tout de suite ! _Hurla-t-il, ne pouvant plus contenir la haine qui l'animait._ »

Il jeta encore quelque coups d'œil aux lieux, le visage crispé. Il ne pouvait pas leur échapper, pas encore ! Un autre tir résonna derrière lui. Il se retourna vivement, avant de courir dehors. Il arriva sur la route, d'où venait le coup de feu. Une voiture blanche s'éloignait à une vitesse impressionnante, à tel point qu'il ne put la voir que furtivement. A terre, un homme malaxait son épaule, d'où coulait un intarissable flot de liquide rouge.

François agrippa ses cheveux, dévoré par la rage. Son visage n'était plus crispé, mais tordu en une grimace haineuse.

« Putain.. Putain ! Merde ! Putain ! Putain ! Putain de merde ! Putain ! »

Il hurlait, se déchirait la gorge, vidait ses poumons, tentant d'exorciser sa fureur. Il ne pouvait pas y croire. Il leur avait encore échappé. Il tomba à genoux au sol, et lâcha un dernier cri.

« Je t'aurai enculé ! Tu comprend ?! Je t'aurai, et je te buterai ! »


End file.
